herofandomcom-20200223-history
English Puritan Church
DISCLAIMER: This article be offensive to the real world Church of England, but this article is purely science fantasy fiction and does not represent the real world Anglican Church. The 'Church of England '(イギリス清教 Igirisu Seikyō, lit. "English Puritan Church"), also known as the 'English Puritan Church,'the 'Anglican Church, '''the '''English Church, '''and '''The Church, '''is a Christian society based primarily in the United Kingdom made up of devoute men and women to Protestant Christianity and is one of the dominate Christian Dominions in the ''Toaru Majutsu no Index ''series. It is a religious institution based in the United Kingdom that is the official religion of the nation and is the main institution for Anglicanism and Protestant Christianity in all of Britain and is one of the factions in control of the United Kingdom. Throughout much of the series, Touma Kamijou comes into contact with the English Church as many of its members, mainly from Necessarius, its 0th Parish, have come to Academy City and act as its protectors from the Roman Church and fanatics of the magic side and often aid him in his battle. Due to the author's name convention, the Church of England is refered to as the English Puritan Church. Chronology Foundation The Church of England was first created in the year 1534 during the English Reformation. King Henry VIII had decided to create the Anglican Church in response to his hatred of other countries interfering with England and its affairs and decided to take matters into his own hands. King Henry then established two major rules; One being that the England would never be violated by outside foreign influence and second that the King of England was the leader of the Anglican Church and that he didn't have to listen to neither the Pope nor the Roman Orthodox Church. The English Puritan Church later on took over as the prodominate religion of England (and the United Kingdom in the future) and eventually broke away from the Roman Church as its own form of Protestant Christianity. During England's early days, magicians ran wild and rampant throughout the country and since England is a magical country, the English Church had to step in and seize control. Over the next centuries, the English Puritan Church would launch an endless crusade of witch hunts, heretic hunts, and inquisitions against magicians in an effort to keep them under control and have magic contained in all of England. In an effort to keep magic contained, the English Church had created the Church of Necessary Evil or Necessarius to deal with such tasks. Necessarius carried out their objectives, but their members had became magicians themselves and were viewed negativly by the Church but overtime, they gained more power to the point of having more authority then the rest of the Anglican Clergy and St. George's Cathedral became the de facto headquarters for the English Church as well as the official HQ for Necessarius and they began to ran things behind the scenes. Modern Times In the year 1947, Necessarius had gathered its members and other people who were related/connected to magic in any way to a meeting. The meeting was about Aleister Crowley and how he had announced his plan to give up magic and start all over again by studying science and technology instead. In response, Necessarius had planned to assassinate him and while they did fail, he was presumed to be dead and following his fake death, the Anglican Church had seized control over his assets. Sometime twenty years prior to the series, there was a program where a young Sherry Cromwell had taugh her friend Ellis, who has an esper, to use magic and become a Magic-Esper Hybrid which had ended in tragedy. Eventually, the Index Librorum Prohibitorum was established with the overall goal of reverse-engineering, containing, and possibly even destroying magic in the world and the book was kept by the Roman Orthodox Church. They later filled all 103,000 Grimoires into Index Librorum Prohibitorum. At one point in time, Laura Stuart had taken over as the Archbishop of the English Puritan Church. ''Index Arc At the very beginning of the series, the English Puritan Church is first seen once Index Librorum Prohibitorum arrives in Academy City. She is on the run at first and runs into Touma Kamijou and stays for the day at his residence. Once she leaves however, she gets hunted down and her body is found by Touma the next time they meet. This then results in a confrontation between Touma and the Anglican Magician Stiyl Magnus which results in Touma winning but his residence almost burning and Index spends some time at Komoe Tsukuyomi. Touma then runs into Kaori Kanzaki and fights her only to end with the true reason why they are here. Eventually, Touma assists Kaori and Stiyl as they help heal Index so she can live and Touma manages to save her but at the cost of getting amnesia but still remembering Index and Academy City. ''Deep Blood Arc'' Touma runs into Stiyl once more where he is called upon to deal with a situation. Touma is told that a girl named Aisa Himegami is being held hostage by Aureolus Izzard, an alchemist who is an associate/affiliate of Necessarius and a defector from the Roman Orthodox Church. The two of them go to a schoold where they find out that the Thirteen Knights of the Roman Orthodox Church had been deployed to deal with Izzard but were delt with. They find one of them dead with the others either missing, or using the Georgian Chant. Eventually, Index gets kidnapped by Izzard and Touma and Stiyl confront him where eventually, Touma defeats him using his Imagine Breaker ability and a dragon in his arm. Izzard however, did not die but lived however, his overall identity was changed completely and Index was rescued along with Himegami and everyone went home peacefully. ''Angel Fall Arc'' After Touma had succesfully defeated Accelerator, Academy City's strongest esper, he was sent along with Index to an island to vacation and wait as Academy City's superiors were getting suspicious and he and Index had to wait it out before eventually returning to the city. During this time, Touma gets illusions where he sees his friends all being other people with only his father looking normal. He eventually runs into Kaori again but this time with his friend Motoharu Tsuchimikado, who is revealed to be a member of Necessarius and the English Puritan Church, and Sasha Kreutzev of Annihilatus, an organization of the Russian Orthodox Church. Eventually, Sasha is discovered to be the true source of the Angel Fall and she is defeated only to reveal that it was actually an angel in Sasha's form. Once Angel Fall is taken down, Touma and Index live out the rest of their vacation and eventually return back to Academy City with Touma now remembering his family. ''Hyouka Kazakiri Arc'' On September 1, a member of Necessairus Sherry Cromwell, had made it to Academy City and broke through its security and snuck her way into the city. This caught the attention of Motoharu who approached Aleister Crowley about his neglectfull response towards Sherry's arrival in Academy City. During her travels, Sherry runs into Kuroko Shirai of Judgment where she was almost arrested but then made a rock giant and it grabbed Kuroko. She was saved by Mikoto Misaka shortly after but Sherry got away and made it into the mall where Touma was at with Index and her new friend Hyouka Kazakiri. Eventually, Sherry causes the mall to be put on lockdown as her actions lead to a terrorist attack forcing everyone in the mall to be evacuated except for Touma and Kazakiri. Toumaa faces off against Sherry but has to deal with her rock giants and Anti-Skill to respond and attack her rock giants with no success at first though. Eventually however, Kazakiri's true nature is revealed and she is almost killed by one of Sherry's Rock Golems when Touma steps in and saves her. This results in a counter-attack by Anti-Skill and Touma is then able to confront Sherry for one last time. She then reveals her goal to start a war between the Magic and Science sides but Touma ends up beating her and relizes that all she wanted was someone to stop her. Notable Members Major Members *Elizard - Queen of the United Kingdom and Supreme Head of the English Puritan Church. *Riméa - First Princess of the United Kingdom and Anglican Church member. *Carissa - Second Princess of the United Kingdom and Anglican Church member. *Villain - Third Princess of the United Kingdom and Anglican Church member. *Laura Stuart - Archbishop of the English Church and Head of Necessarius. *Rachel - Nun and devoutee to the Anglican Church. *Miss Tour Guide - Tour Guide of St. Julian's Cathedral, Anglican Church Member, and Messanger of Necessarius. *Ellasone - Member of the English Church, Member of Necessarius and restaint crafter for the Tower of London prisoners. *Slapper - Church Magician *Víðarr Shoes Woman - Church Magician *Melvina Bailey - Sister of the Anglican Church *Glencia Bailey - Sister of the Anglican Church Necessarius Members *Stiyl Magnus - Priest and Magician. *Index Librorum Prohibitorum - Nun-in-training and holder of the grimoires. *Kaori Kanzaki - Saint of the Anglican Church and Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa Church. *Motoharu Tsuchimikado - Anglican Church Member, Member of Necessarius, Multi-Agent and Onmyoudou Specialist. *Sherry Cromwell - Anglican Church Member, Rogue Member of Necessarius. *Orsola Aquinas - Nun-in-training, Member of Necessarius, and devoutee to the Anglican Church (defected from the Roman Orthodox Church and currently has protection by Necessarius). *Theodosia Electra - Anglican Church Member and Member of Necessarius *Richard Brave - Member of Necessarius (defected) Witches *Marie Spearhead - Member of Necessarius under Stiyl's authority *Mallybath Blackball - Member of Necessarius under Stiyl's Authority *Jane Elves - Member of Necessarius under Stiyl's Authority *Smartvery - Witch stationed in Coven Compass Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Priests Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Global Protection Category:Guardians Category:Egalitarian Category:Military Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Science Fiction Heroes